Saving Caleb
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Hay Lin was worried about her best friend: Cornelia. Cornelia was still sour over losing Caleb, so now she wanted to somehow retrieve Caleb for her best friend, even though that was near to impossible. So now she and her best friends were to go on a mission to save Caleb for Cornelia!
1. Chapter 1

Hay Lin was in a good mood. Why shouldn't she be? Today her W.I.T.C.H. friends were each going on a date. Taranee with Nigel, Irma with Andrew, Will with this boy she'd found, I think it was Hobose, and Cornelia, well, Cornelia was still sore over Caleb, so she was with Hay Lin, helping prepare tea.

"Oh, I hope Will is going fine with Hobose!" Hay Lin grinned over a cup of tea: Will had been more nervous than Taranee!

Cornelia just nodded unhappily at her best friend, and Hay Lin pretended to smile weakly.

"I have to go," she said suddenly, standing up.

Hay Lin leapt to her feet. "No, Cornelia,"

"See you around Hay Lin," Cornelia said hastily, tears beginning to form in her blue eyes.

"I- Yes, Cornelia," Hay Lin sighed, as Cornelia swept out of the restaurant. We have to do something about Cornelia and Caleb, she thought, just as Taranee and all the other girls marched in.

* * *

Cornelia's POV

I wiped away the tears that were trickling from eyes furiously. I didn't know what had made me want to leave Hay Lin alone, stricken.

I know that the orbs had gone back to full size, ever since we had become the best friends we once were, and we learned how to control our powers properly. Still, I couldn't help but send some rocks flying.

* * *

Taranee immediately noticed Hay Lin's worried face. "What's wrong?"

Irma smirked. "Is someone transferring?"

"Irma..." Will scolded, but smiling, and touching her cheek with her fingers.

Irma grinned slyly. "He kissed you, didn't he?" Will blushed, but nodded, and Hay Lin couldn't help but smile.

Taranee's eyes had never left Hay Lin, and she confessed, "It's Cornelia: She had a mental breakdown. Again."

Taranee gasped, Irma narrowed her eyes, and Will was silent.

"I-I want to find a way to make Caleb a Human Form again, for Cornelia." Hay Lin admitted.

**Yup, that's it! This is my firs fanfic, so plz be nice in reviews!**


	2. Telling Her

Irma was the first to react. "Well, then let's go for it!" she exclaimed and high-fived her best friend.

Will was a little more hesitant. "Hay Lin, if we fail, we're dead: So let's do it!" Hay Lin grinned at her friend's humor, then anxiously turned to Taranee: Her decision was almost as important as Will's!

Taranee was silent for at least a minute. "Hay Lin, realize the danger, but this time actually think about it. You'd be risking your life, and everyone else who's in on it."

Hay Lin was quiet, then turned to her Bffs. "She's right. We can't do it." Hay Lin sounded little down, and dull.

Taranee felt miserable. She didn't mean for the plan to end. "Hay Lin, I never said we shouldn't: We just need to be careful and discuss the dangers. You see?" she asked hopefully, and Hay Lin winced.

"I guess so. Plan Caleb?"

"PLAN CALEB!"

* * *

Cornelia was sitting in her bedroom, her cheeks streaked with tears, and her hair hanging like a curtain in front of her face, when she heard the buzz of a computer, and she turned to it.

Hay Lin's face appeared frantically at the page, then Irma, Will, Taranee, and then finally Cornelia, and Cornelia burst out laughing. They had tried to contact her on their website: W.I.T.C.H.

The girls had been asking to IM her, so she reluctantly agreed.

**Earth is Online.**

**Air is Online.**

**Water is Online.**

**Fire is Online.**

**Energy is Online.**

_Air: Cornelia! R u OK?_

**Earth: I-**

**_Water: Yeah, Corn, we were really worried about u!_**

**Earth: I'm fine, Hay Lin.**

**Fire: Cornelia, if you EVER do that again *starts shooting fire sparks***

**Earth: -laughs- Yeah, uh, consider me warned.**

_Hay Lin: -grins- It's so good to see u laugh again, Cornelia!_

**_Water: Yeah, ever since that Caleb guy you fell in luv with died,_**

**Earth: -grin vanishes, and temper flares-**

**Fire: IRMA! APOLOGIZE!**

_Air: Oh Cornelia, it's okay, Irma is just being that insensitive brat she always is!_

**Earth: -smiles weakly- Is Will with u guys?**

**Fire: She SHLD be.**

_Air: Will?_

_Energy: Huh? Oh, er hi! Cornelia, Hay Lin has something to tell you!_

_Air: Yeah Cornelia! Guess what?! Were going to save Caleb, 4 ur sake!_

**CLIFFHANGER! Review plz!**


End file.
